Jennifer becomes wealthy
To the anger of Molly Wainwright, Jennifer VanPatterson Patten becomes one of the wealthiest women in Harpers Falls! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten talked with her now-found sister, Eunice Madison-Hartwick, who had accepted her immediately, and they became close as sisters could be. *Molly Wainwright had Jennifer's estranged mother, Helen, murdered in cold blood. Molly was gloating, after she destroyed Helen VanPatterson-Patten. She was so pleased about her scheme, that she went and fell asleep. While she was asleep, though, her cell was dumped. When she awoke, she was stunned to see that her computer, her phone and all her communication equipment was missing. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" she howled, "Where is my computer, where is my phone? My communications equipment! I've been ROBBED!" Anne sauntered down the hall, "What is your problem, Wainwright?!" she asked coldly. "All right," she seethed at her, "Where is all my computer and communications equipment?!" "Oh, that," she said dismissively, "that has been removed from this cell!" "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed, "WHO ARE YOU TO DO THAT TO ME, MOLLY WAINWRIGHT! I AM THE BEST AND BRIGHTEST!" "I am the chief of Police in Harpers Falls, Massachusetts," Anne stormed, "that is who I am! You are nothing more than a prisioner, Wainwright, and the sooner you realize that, the better!" "You dare to cross me?!" Molly screamed, "I am the best and brightest! How dare you humiliate me like this?" "I've warned you that you will be incommunicado," Anne said, "and I meant it! Your equipment has been taken, and will be sold to the Harpers. They will use that for their own personal use!" "You bitch!" Molly screamed, slamming herself against the plexiglas wall, "You will pay for ruining my criminal empire!" "No," Anne said, "I am the chief of police in this town, and I am sworn by law to make sure you stay away from anything and anyone!" Anne stormed off, fed up with Molly and her conniving. Molly sat down on her bed, and started to bawl. "THAT BITCH HAD NO RIGHT DOING THAT TO ME!" she howled in grief, "I AM THE BEST AND BRIGHTEST! HOW DARE SHE!" Meanwhile, Wanda Madison, her two daughters, Jennifer and Eunice, and her granddaughter, Melanie, were having dinner at the Harpers Falls Cafe; and they were bonding well. "You heard about Molly losing all her communication stuff," Melanie said. "That is good," Jennifer said, "it's well about time Molly not get her own way this time around!" "Yeah," Eunice said, "sometimes, I think Molly seems to think she can get away with everything." A second later, Denise Abbott, a lawyer in town, came up to the family. "Excuse me," Denise said, "I just got a call from the lawyer of the late Helen VanPatterson-Patten. And Jennifer is now one of the richest girls in town!" In the Law Enforcement Center, Molly heard that news, and she was beyond enraged! "DAMN IT!" Molly screamed, "I WANTED ALL THAT WONDERFUL MONEY, AND THAT DAMNED JENNIFER GETS IT!" She screamed in pure rage. It was NOT one of Molly Wainwright's banner days! What will happen next? *With Jennifer now wealthy, how will she adapt to the new life her money gives her? *Molly's schemes have been destroyed again and again, will the pressure break her? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes